


Till the Beginning

by Hattie_Sunny



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattie_Sunny/pseuds/Hattie_Sunny
Summary: Loki被Heimdall开启的彩虹桥意外传送到了诸神黄昏之前的地球，为了阻止灭霸集齐所有的无限原石他必须采取行动。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 不可避免地会有一定程度的OOC，不喜请x
> 
> * 算是复联3剧情改写？
> 
> * 主CP锤基，会涉及到奇异铁
> 
> * 争取三章完结！HE保证！他们谁都没有死！都活着！

Loki站在镜湖旁。

他已经在这儿有一会了，但他并不急着离开。

湖水正如它的名字一样忠实地映照着天空，那里漂浮着一条绿色光带，层叠的绿色挨在一起，正轻盈地变换着形状。

冷意让Loki觉出一种诡异的舒适，他甚至不用在湖水里看到自己，就知道蓝色正逐渐爬满他的皮肤。

啊，这熟悉又被诅咒的血统。

Loki古怪地笑了一下，呼出的气体结成透明的颗粒，在空中形成一小团白雾。

“瞧，我适应得还不错。”他小声对自己说，看着冷霜从蓝色的指尖开始凝聚。

“我从不怀疑这一点。”

Loki猛地回过头，突然明白彩虹桥把他送到了哪里。

海姆达尔用尽全力的尝试不仅仅送走了浩克，还有躲在船舱一角的Loki。也许是彩虹桥的能量随着海姆达尔用尽力量而产生了衰减，Loki没能和浩克出现在一处，而是来到了早些时候的中庭。

Loki不会认错。在他夺得阿斯加德的王位之后，就将Odin的神力封锁流放到了这里，直到他创作完那出戏剧，又突发奇想地将父亲转移到纽约的一家养老院。现在他面前站着众神之父，尽管老态龙钟却依然活着的Odin。

他知道自己被送到了哪里——Hela到来之前的中庭。这意味着他可以做很多事，比他之前所预料到的更多。幸亏他诡计多端的头脑在离开之前尚来得及操纵魔法，给自己留下一个傀儡分身作为替代品，否则Thanos一定不会轻饶他那愚蠢的哥哥。

好吧，也许是变得不那么蠢的哥哥。

雷神Thor突然聪明起来的确让他有些意外。但用一把小小的匕首去攻击泰坦星人？别开玩笑了！他贡献过那么多被诡计包裹的表演，从来没有任何一次像这样愚蠢而破绽百出。

他只能希望被黑舌谋士限制了行动的锤子之神能用他那突然开窍的脑袋好好想想，而不是迅速被失去仅剩亲人的悲痛击碎那些好不容易得来的智慧。

但老实说，他几乎不抱希望。

神从不祈祷，所以他必须自己做到。

Loki突然烦躁起来。

就算Thor一夜之间长出了脑子，失去弟弟对他而言也仍然可能是致命的。就如同Loki在诸神黄昏中终于了解到的那样，Thor一如Loki看重那个高大而完美的哥哥一样，看重他这个并非亲生的弟弟。他们对彼此都太过重要，因此Thor极有可能无法识破Loki摆下的幻象疑阵，再从中发觉邪神的真实目的。

毕竟那个金发的天神一直都不善于此。

但Loki已经明白，阿斯加德的覆灭并非真正的诸神黄昏，苏尔特尔只会让阿斯加德陷入永恒之火的诅咒，集齐了无限原石的Thanos才是终结阿斯加德生命之人。因此，Loki必须——而且要尽快——从这里脱身，找到Thor并设法阻止Thanos，否则彩虹桥给他的馈赠就会被白白浪费。

“你一直是Frigga最聪明的孩子。”老人打断了Loki的思绪，未戴眼罩的眼睛中带着难得的笑意，“我从不怀疑这一点。”

Loki没有立刻回答，他几次三番将话语从喉咙中压下去，又把它们在口中咀嚼了半天，终于吐出一个词来：“父亲。”他没有鞠躬，也没有点头，而是笔直地站立在老人对面，不想让自己看上去有一丝一毫的落入下风。

老人对Loki表现出的态度早已熟悉，他姿态放松地转过身，找到一块石头坐下，伸展着自己有些僵硬的腿。Loki犹豫了片刻，还是跟过去站在他身旁。

“Loki，你从哪来？”Odin望向镜湖波澜不惊的水面发问，极光在湖面的倒影中盘旋，似乎在做着某种邀请，仿佛那里蕴藏着另外一个宇宙。

“从阿斯加德。”Loki这次没有说谎，只不过阿斯加德早已陷入火海，她的一半人民也被Thanos夺去了生命。而另外一半，正跟随瓦尔基里的脚步航行在茫茫宇宙，前途依然未卜。

Odin摇头。“对一个即将面对死亡的老人说谎是没有必要的，Loki。你知道我的时间不多了。”Loki转过头，在Odin的独眼中看到了自己。

他的手不受控制地颤抖起来。那是众神之父的目光，透过Odin衰老的眼睛直接穿透了Loki的双眼。Odin看透了他。

“我看到了诸神的黄昏。”Loki说，再一次为自己无法说谎而气恼。诡计之神化身诚实之神只需彩虹桥的一次故障，这太滑稽了。但Loki安慰自己这是必要的，他需要众神之父此时与他站在同一阵营，他需要有人告诉他该怎么做。Loki向来自负，但他从未狂妄到质疑Odin的力量，即使面前这个老人已来到暮年，看上去虚弱得和中庭的蝼蚁几无分别。

“Thor？”

“他还活着。”

Odin点点头，身形又佝偻了一些。

“就这样？”Loki几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，“我从诸神的黄昏回到现在，而你想从我的口中得知的唯一消息竟然是Thor是否活着？也许我该为自己没有及时提醒您的身份而感到抱歉，众神之父Odin，阿斯加德的前任国王？”

Odin一言不发地转头看向自己的小儿子。

“真的吗？” Loki猛地退后一步，控制不住想要大笑的欲望，“怜悯？这就是你能给我的全部？您还真是从来不让我失望，父亲！”

“我为此感到抱歉，Loki。”Odin叹了口气，越发地堆缩下去，像一具逐渐委顿的皮囊，“但你必须找到Thor，他必须完成自己的使命。”

Loki在Odin身旁蹲下，让自己的视线对上众神之父。“是你造就了我。Loki Odinson，阿斯加德的王子，约顿海姆的合法继任者，诡计之神，是你将我变成现在这个样子。但是别道歉，父亲，永远别为你做过的事情道歉，因为那无济于事。”他站起身来，往回走了两步，将Odin抛在身后。“Thor注定是阿斯加德的新王，也注定要终结诸神的黄昏，但这一次，是由我们，Thor和我，我们会一起做到。”

Loki回过头，看到Odin坐在镜湖前的背影，单薄萧瑟如同一片随时会被大雪掩埋的枯叶。“Hela就要来了，我必须把你留在这里。准备好让Thor的神力觉醒吧，父亲。你会发现这是你还能做到的最好的事。”

 

大殿前的金像开始拆除。阿斯加德人民十分不解地看着自己的国王朝令夕改，将原本闲适富足的准退休生涯变成一场来去匆匆的闹剧。Thor还未从穆斯贝尔海姆归来，这意味着Loki还有时间。

化身为众神之父的邪神站在金殿前，俯视着阿斯加德的土地。生平第一次，他对这里感到悲伤。

并非为物是人非而难过，而是不得不再一次亲历美景破碎、家园浴火。Odin寿数将尽，一旦众神之父的力量完全消散，Hela一定会卷土重来，阻止她的唯一方法就是让苏尔特尔遵循自己的命运，从永恒之火中重生，再与阿斯加德同归于尽。而只有经历过这些，Thor的神力才会最终觉醒，真正成为雷霆之神。

想要打败Thanos，Thor必须为自己的命运准备好一切，他需要的不是妙尔尼尔，而是真正释放自己的力量，成为雷霆的主人。上一次Loki不得不假意献出宇宙魔方，却没想到浩克也无法和Thanos匹敌。那么这一次，他们不仅不会献出无限原石，反而会使用它来达到目的。

他们早就该这么做了。

Loki释放了海姆达尔，守护之神的双眼洞察世界之树的每一个角落，不用Loki亲自开口，仙宫的守护者就知晓了邪神的来历，并承诺对此守口如瓶。

Loki端坐在金殿的王座上，褪去Odin的样子，手握永恒之枪，等待妙尔尼尔将他的哥哥带回阿斯加德。

这不是他第一次以这种样子等待Thor归来。不同的是，比起与哥哥平起平坐的愿望，现在的Loki更希望他的蠢哥哥活下来。经历了Hela和诸神黄昏之后，他几乎失去了一切，身边只剩下Thor，只有那个金发碧眼的傻大个还会喊他一声弟弟，还会在乎他是否仍有机会做个好人。做好事并非Loki的天性，但Thor是提醒他自己依然存在的唯一理由，他没有道理不去为这个唯一考虑，否则Loki的生命本身也会失去意义。Loki希望他的哥哥坐上王位，成为阿斯加德的统治者，但那不能以失去所有作为代价。即便Thor注定要用一只眼睛去换取他的雷霆之力，至少这一次，Loki希望自己能一直陪在他身边。

彩虹桥开启了，鲜红色的斗篷出现在视线尽头，雷神金色的长发在阿斯加德的阳光下熠熠生辉。Loki走下王座迎接他的哥哥。

“Odin在哪？”Thor看到了Loki手里的武器，他站在金殿门口，掂量着手里的雷神之锤，脸色不善。

“见到我不惊喜吗，哥哥？”Loki露出邪神的招牌笑容，“在你撕心裂肺的送别我之后？”他停在原地，假装回忆那些细节。“那刀可真疼，你不会忘了我说过的话了吧？‘I didn’t do it for him’，记得吗？那可是你从诡计之神口中听到的不多的实话之一，哥哥，你可真叫我伤心。”

“父亲在哪？”Thor丝毫不为所动，提起锤子步步紧逼，“你杀了他？”

Loki连连后退，任由Thor用锤子将他压在台阶上，不做任何反抗。“你已经得到你想要的了，你得到你要的独立了。”他做出个张开双手的姿势，主动示弱，“好吧，好吧……我知道他在哪，也可以带你去见他。只要你想，哥哥。”

接下来的旅程谈不上任何舒适。他们一起从彩虹桥传送到了纽约，意料之中地看到养老院正在被拆除，Odin当然不在那儿。这段旅途中唯一的乐子是他们遇到了几位聒噪的中庭女性，其中一个对Thor表示出明确的同情。

“很遗憾简甩了你。”女人离开时说，配合着真诚的惋惜。

“她才没甩我！”Thor很没必要地在Loki身边解释着，掩饰着突如其来的尴尬，“是我甩了她——我们彼此甩了的。”

哦，这话还真是百听不厌。Loki内心偷笑，依然尽职尽责地做出一副遗憾的表情拍拍兄长的肩膀。脚下那个讨厌的光圈又出现了，但Loki不打算在这里就向那个二流术士宣战。尽管以自由落体状态下落30分钟并不是个绝妙的体验，但他需要时间来思考，也需要时间来建立和中庭人的信任——鉴于他在中庭不太有利的“前科”，这件事无疑将变得十分重要。

“也许我们可以谈谈，中庭法师。”Loki主动跳进传送光圈中，将这句话留给那位对他充满戒备的法师。如果身为一名魔法操控者，那位所谓的“奇异博士”居然接收不到这句话，那么Loki就有更充足的理由来鄙视这些中庭的蝼蚁了。

显然那位法师没有让他失望。

“你想谈谈？”法师站在楼梯上方，居高临下地俯视着他。

从来没有凡人敢这样对待一位神族，Loki感到自己受到了冒犯。但诡计之神向来懂得审时度势，Loki咽下将要出口的讥讽，纡尊降贵地换上一副礼貌的微笑。“确实如此，这位——”

“斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生。”

“斯特兰奇。”Loki朝他点点头，解开一粒西装扣子，坐在适时出现的一把沙发椅上，“很高兴你收到了我的消息，我对此印象深刻。”

啊，中庭人的待客之道，这倒是有些出乎意料。

斯特兰奇在对面的一张沙发上坐下，皱眉盯着Loki，依然保持着绝对警惕。

“你瞧，中庭法师，在我哥哥按照你的纸条找到这里之前，我们还有十几分钟的时间。”Loki放松着肢体语言，将自己的威胁性降到最低，“不如我们来谈谈Thanos，以及中庭的未来。”

斯特兰奇的神情完全暴露了自己，他花了好一些时间来调整，Loki就在一旁看着。“我不会蠢到和帮助Thanos的军队入侵地球的人讨论这个。”他扬起眉毛。

“你一定听说过心灵宝石。”Loki不动声色地指了指斯特兰奇胸前的阿戈摩托之眼，“你也一定知道Thanos的目的，宝石守护者。如果我告诉你，Thanos最终会集齐六颗无限原石，并且用一个响指就能让宇宙中的半数生灵消失，也许你会更愿意和我谈。”

“你的意思是……”

“不用太感激我，中庭人。”Loki露出他最彬彬有礼的笑容，“这是神对凡人的慷慨。”

斯特兰奇用不太赞同的眼神看着Loki，但他聪明地选择了没有接话。

Loki喜欢和聪明人交谈，这让他觉得眼前的人类法师顺眼了一些。“你一定看到了我从哪来，否则迎接我的想必就不是这把椅子了。”他往前探身，凑到阿戈摩托之眼跟前，“时间宝石真是个让人着迷的东西，但它的能力绝不仅限于此。”Loki收起笑容，站起身来踱到斯特兰奇身边。“如果我告诉你，在我被彩虹桥送到这里之前，Thanos已经得到了宇宙魔方，随时都能传送到地球，而你们保护无限原石的屏障在他面前根本不堪一击——你大概会希望这场谈话开始得越早越好。”

“确实如此。”斯特兰奇说，显然对Loki所说的形势有了快速的判断。

Loki扣好西装上衣的扣子，仔细地掸平衣袖。法师的住所藏有许多魔法书籍，他能感受到书籍中蕴藏的力量，这让他不由自主地对这个空间产生尊重。“你是个聪明人，人类法师。彩虹桥的失误让我们占得了先机，宇宙魔方依然在阿斯加德。”

“我们需要合作。”斯特兰奇敏捷地说道，“在无限原石落入Thanos手中之前阻止他。”

“Thor到这里前我们还有时间。而我需要你——”Loki的嘴角露出一丝微笑，施展出一个防御魔法将法师圣殿笼罩其中。“斯特兰奇，你必须使用时间宝石的力量，去未来看一看这场战争的结局。”


	2. Chapter 2

萨卡是个好地方，适合思考和回忆。

位于已知和未知的世界边缘，这里聚集着所有迷失的、不被需要的、不被爱着的东西，当然也包括那些被抹去姓名之人和误入其中的迷途者。但萨卡是个神奇的地方，被宇宙传送门环绕让它的存在通向无数可能，甚至比收藏家的藏品数量还要多。如果不是要应付宗师的古怪脾气，Loki简直想为身为宇宙元老的两兄弟送上一首赞歌——他们对于无限的贪恋和追求恰好为计划提供了严丝合缝的锁扣，让Loki能够在他的巨大赌局中为自己增加筹码。

Loki坐在宗师的一群女宾中间，半真半假地说着恭维的玩笑，但心思早不在此。几分钟之后Thor就会被宗师带进这个房间，他会发现Loki，眼中再一次闪现出欣喜。

即便是因Odin的死而迁怒于他，Thor从不会真正记恨自己的弟弟，Loki一直都知道这一点。因为他们是一体的，互相为对方而存在。Thor或许崇敬Odin，他爱戴他的父亲，希望成为父亲眼中最棒的儿子，但只有Loki才是他生命的意义。因为Loki的存在，Thor才能是光，才能是人人敬爱的完美天神，才能驾驭雷霆万钧的力量，才能站在风暴之巅屹立不倒。

Loki知道这一点，所以从不真正畏惧被Thor抛弃。那个蠢哥哥会一次次地原谅他，找到他，他们会战斗，互相大打出手，欺骗和被骗，但他们最终仍会目标一致，踏上同一条路。

在萨卡的电梯里，他们曾有过一次短暂的交谈。Thor终于不再强求Loki的陪伴，他承认他们是不同的，承认他们在很早之前就已分道扬镳。但Thor不知道的是，从Odin将那个冰霜巨人的孩子带回阿斯加德开始，命运已将他们紧紧联系在一起，他们或许殊途，但总会同归。

因为Thor是Loki隐匿的黑暗中最耀眼的光明。

就像溺水之人需要的那一根稻草，失去Frigga之后，Thor是他想抓住的最后一点生的意义。他曾经嫉妒那光和热，但他不能再冒险失去，没有光的影子会永坠虚无，失去Thor，他就不再是Loki。

他好好地在哥哥面前演了一出戏。

就像第一次和Thor被困在萨卡星上时一样，Loki背诵着再熟悉不过的话语，适时地加入无伤大雅的诡计，瓦尔基里没有发现这一点，就连宗师也并未产生任何怀疑。但Loki依然设法弄出了些许区别，因为他不会再同意上演“Get Help”的愚蠢把戏了，上一次的经历已被他划归到了头脑中的某个禁区，随时等候被彻底清零。

两个人又一次站在这间电梯里。

“Loki，我曾经非常看重你，我以为我们能永远并肩战斗。但最终，你是你，我是我。我也说不好，或许你还有一丝良心，但——”Thor停了一下，Loki看向他，发现哥哥的神情并未因这个停顿而产生任何细微变化，而是神色如常地继续说了下去。“说实话，我们早已分道扬镳了。”

Loki回过头向窗外看去，随着电梯逐渐上升，充斥着混乱和无序的萨卡城被他们抛在脚下。他们像是两只即将冲破牢笼的鸟，在等待一飞冲天的时机。“是啊。”Loki重复着自己的台词，努力压下心中涌起的一股失落，“或许我们还是再也不要见面了比较好。”他的哥哥如此坦然地接受了这一点，而Loki却成了那个不愿放手的人。

Thor宽慰地拍了拍Loki的后背。“这不是你一直想要的吗？”

Loki抿着嘴点头，放任他们之间的空气突然陷入安静。

“我们来玩‘Get Help’吧！”Thor突然提议。

“我拒绝！”这次Loki回答得无比坚决，没有留下任何商量的余地。

 

“再说一次他为什么在这？”斯塔克的一只手毫不客气地指着Loki，掌中的斥力炮蓄势待发。

“阿斯加德已经毁灭，我们带着仅剩的人民逃了出来。”Thor解释说，仅剩的一只眼睛带着真诚的目光，这让斯塔克无法忽视。“Loki是我的弟弟，我不能丢下他。我保证这次他什么都不会做。”

“托尼·斯塔克。”Loki主动开口，“这次我没有被心灵宝石操控，你比谁都清楚这一点。不仅如此，我还给中庭带来一位老朋友。”他朝半空伸出一只手，用魔法召出被空间宝石寄宿的宇宙魔方。

“Friday！”

斯塔克反应迅速，钢铁战衣几秒之内就覆盖了全身。现在不仅仅是一架斥力炮了，钢铁侠调用出战甲中几乎半数的武器，它们全都指向那个漂浮在半空中，散发着淡蓝色光芒的立方体。

“Sir，检测到很强的能量波动，检测结果与奇瑞塔攻入地球时的数据高度吻合。”人工智能很快给出答复。

“你应当很熟悉它，斯塔克。你曾经使用过它的力量——”Loki停了一下，回忆被Thanos操控的往事让他觉得有一丝愤怒，但他没有让这种情绪表达出来。“你研究过宇宙魔方，利用它让自己变得能和心灵宝石对抗。”他皱了皱眉，察觉到斯塔克身上的变化，“你胸前的装置里已经没有宇宙魔方的力量了。”

“让你失望了。”斯塔克的语气中带着冷冰冰的愤怒，这表明他仍对Loki没有一丝一毫的信任。“我很明确地知道宇宙魔方能干什么，不劳您费心！见鬼的我才是那个不得不飞进一个虫洞，炸掉整个奇瑞塔大军的人！”

“托尼·斯塔克。”法师沉稳有力的声音传来，斯特兰奇从他的传送门中走出，他们甚至能从门里看到纽约圣殿的楼梯。Loki不得不承认他再一次对这位中庭法师刮目相看，斯塔克的怒火轻而易举地被转移了。

“宇宙的命运岌岌可危，我们需要你的帮助。”斯特兰奇说，身后飘着他那善解人意的忠诚斗篷。

斯塔克褪去钢铁战衣的头盔，露出面容。“你是说‘我们’？”

班纳从斯特兰奇身后走出来。“Hey，托尼。好久不见。”

“布鲁斯？”斯塔克将战甲整个收回到胸前的装置中，走上前去拥抱了自己的老朋友。

Loki很遗憾在使用宇宙魔方将他们的飞船传送到地球时，浩克回到了布鲁斯·班纳体内，但眼下这种情况，班纳无疑会更加派得上用场——考虑到托尼·斯塔克是个多愁善感的好人。因此Loki没有费心去打断这片刻的温情。

“阿斯加德的民众都安全吗？”Thor问道。

斯特兰奇点头。“我将他们暂时安置在一个小岛上，班纳博士确保了那里不仅风景宜人，而且食物充足，也很适合神族居住。至少在问题解决完之前，他们都不用担心被打扰。班纳博士也向我保证他会帮忙盯着他们，只要浩克不突然抢占他的‘方向盘’。”他一口气说完这一长串，停下来看向Thor，“你可以随时去看他们，只要跟我或者王打声招呼。”

“非常感谢，我的朋友！”Thor露出感激的微笑，看上去想去拥抱一下这位杰出的中庭法师，斯特兰奇则微微侧身表示了拒绝。

Thor看上去有些尴尬，Loki只好走过去拍拍他的肩膀，顺便将这场谈话引向正常的轨道。“既然你们都了解无限原石的威力，我刚好可以不再为此多费唇舌。目前中庭有三颗无限原石，包括我手上的这个魔方，这，就是你们将要面临的威胁。”

“对不起，容我提醒一下，宇宙魔方可是你带到地球来的。”斯塔克不客气地指出。

“你当然可以这样说，斯塔克。”Loki的嘴角露出一丝愉悦的笑容，他总是知道如何组织语言能让自己达到目的，这种能掌控局面的感觉让他怀念。“但别忘了宇宙魔方最初在什么人手里，又是被谁利用达到了目的。”

斯塔克瞪着Loki，邪神知道他无法反驳，所以继续说了下去。“即使没有宇宙魔方，中庭的两颗宝石也依然将你们置于危险之中。Thanos要集齐所有的无限原石，达到他征服宇宙的目的，那么他就一定会来到这里，而你们所谓的保护措施在泰坦人面前只是个愚蠢的、毫无威胁的把戏。”

“他可以轻而易举地击溃你们，就像捏死蝼蚁一般容易。”Loki的手开始抖了起来，他收起宇宙魔方，将那只手藏到身后。“他用心灵宝石控制了我，将我派往纽约，命我为齐塔瑞大军打开宇宙传送门。如果我成功了，中庭就会是我的奖赏，但显然，我让他失望了。”

Loki转头看向Thor，雷神刚想开口为自己的弟弟辩解几句，但Loki制止了他。“我会为自己的行为忏悔，如果这是合作的必要条件，虽然我不屑于这么做。”他走上前去，面对着斯塔克和斯特兰奇，“Thanos会不择手段达到他的目的，我的失败也只是拖延了他集齐宝石的时间。但他一定会来这里，而你们将无力阻拦。”

“Thanos，我知道这个名字。”斯塔克点点头说，怒意被精确地克制，很好地藏在这个吝啬词语的短句后面。

好极了，又一个聪明人。

斯塔克当然知道，在地球和整个宇宙的未来面前他的怒气不值一提。而为了保护地球和他所珍视的一切，他可以和任何人合作，其中当然也包括Loki。瞧，这就是和聪明人谈话的好处。Loki甚至不用动用他的心灵感应魔法就能知道这一点。

更何况，托尼·斯塔克是以凡人之躯打败了Loki的人，他甚至引起了Thanos的注意。如果不是所处的立场不同，Loki很愿意早一点认识他，成为朋友也不是不可能。

“所以，我们需要使用它们。” Loki再一次召出宇宙魔方，稍稍减弱了一些自己话语中的影响力，“使用这些力量，才能在Thanos达成他的目的前阻止他。”

“这我完全同意。”斯塔克说，怒气已经消失无踪，他甚至还带上了一丝惊讶，为自己和Loki的观点竟然有一天达成了一致。“使用它们，或者毁掉它们，否则我们毫无胜算。”

“我更倾向于前者。”Loki露出谨慎的微笑，朝斯塔克点了点头，“因此我拜托斯特兰奇使用了时间宝石，去看这场战争的所有结局。”

斯特兰奇双手划出一道咒语，打开胸前的阿戈摩托之眼，时间宝石稳居其中，发出幽幽的绿光。“我借由阿戈摩托之眼超越了时间，查看了所有可能的未来——这场战争会有14000605种结果。”

“我们赢了多少？”斯塔克问。

斯特兰奇转身注视着他。“一次。”

“这也是为什么我们找上你，斯塔克。”Loki开口说。

斯特兰奇阖上阿戈摩托之眼，将一只手放在斯塔克的肩膀上：“You are the key，托尼。”

“Right……好极了……”斯塔克难得地愣住了，脸上的表情混合了惊讶与沉重，还有一些隐隐的得意。显然斯特兰奇的话让他十分受用，但突如其来的关乎宇宙未来的重担又让他无暇去分辨，他甚至没有对斯特兰奇对他的称呼提出任何异议。“Friday，帮我给这些……这些客人安排好房间。”他试图通过说话来转移压力，“给布鲁斯的还是之前那一间。”

“没问题，sir。”

“这位——”

“史蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生。”

斯塔克疑惑地看了法师一眼，决定不去纠结这个奇怪的称呼，“给这位史蒂芬一间楼上的屋子，看上去他并不介意离电梯的远近，毕竟他可以想去哪就去哪，真正意义上的。”

“好的，sir。已经安排完毕，就在班纳博士隔壁。”

“Thor？很抱歉你的眼睛失去了一半魅力，但我得说你的发型酷毙了，老兄。”斯塔克转向神兄弟，“如果你不介意的话我可以送给你一个新的眼罩，颜色随便挑。我是说……如果你不介意的话，Loki是不是可以和你一起住，就在你之前的房间？鉴于他在地球依然是个危险人物，而我们都不希望他在无人监管的情况下走来走去——”

“没问题，托尼。”Thor十分好脾气地回答。

“乐意之极。”Loki也露出礼貌的微笑，“非常明智的安排，斯塔克。”

“好吧，看上去房间安排没什么问题了。”斯塔克长长地呼出一口气，继续说，“那么让我们来谈谈，该怎么使用这些五颜六色的甜心？”

斯特兰奇差一点笑出声来。Thor用他的大手拍了拍斯塔克的肩膀安慰道：“别担心，托尼。我们有一个计划。”

“希望这是一个我喜欢的计划。”斯塔克带着怀疑的眼神看着金发的雷神。

“哦，你会喜欢这个计划的，托尼。”斯特兰奇说，依然控制不住被斯塔克逗笑的表情，“这是个大胆而天才的计划。”

“我们回到过去。”Loki开口说道，带着他一贯的高傲笑容，“回到Thanos收集无限原石之前，找到他，把他的计划掐死在襁褓里。”

“我不喜欢你这个说法。”斯塔克撇撇嘴，“听起来有点太血腥了。不如我们换一种说法，让我们找到那个丑陋的混蛋并且狠狠地教训他的屁股！”

“精妙的比喻。”斯特兰奇抹掉笑出的眼泪，“我可以为了这句话放弃大块浩克热巧，转投斯塔克狂热榛仁的怀抱，尽管它有点太粉嫩了。”

“You are welcome，斯蒂芬。”斯塔克露出他的招牌迷人微笑。

“什么？”班纳不失时机地发出疑问，“那是两种食物吗？”

屋子里瞬间爆发出哄堂大笑。Thor大力地拍着班纳的肩膀，向他保证自己一定会买一杯大块浩克热巧尝尝，斯特兰奇则表示自己可以代劳，还可以顺便带回几份钢铁侠同名甜品。Friday严肃地分析着数据，警告斯塔克不能再摄入过多的甜食，否则将把他的健康报告送给波茨女士。Thor很快转向Loki，向他建议可以在新的阿斯加德建成之后引入这个甜点品牌，甚至可以推出雷神和邪神的定制甜品。Loki顶着哥哥期待的目光拒绝了，表示他绝不允许自己和愚蠢的中庭食物扯上关系。

他们花了好一会儿才让自己冷静下来。

再开口时，他们之间的气氛变得平和了很多，即使是Loki也感受不到紧张和敌意了。

“那么我们首先需要解决的是，回到哪一个时间节点。”时间宝石的守护者问道，目光投向Loki，“然后就是，去哪里找到他？”

“尼达维。”Thor突然说，这让包括Loki在内的所有人都感到有些意外。“无限原石的力量非常强大，即使是泰坦人也无法完全掌控。Thanos需要一件武器来帮他控制它们，只有尼达维能满足他。”

Thor的成长并非一夜之间的，因此难免会被人忽略。从他的哥哥能拆穿他的谎言开始，Loki就知道Thor已经一步步地开始蜕变，直到睿智开始武装他的头脑，雷霆开始听任他的指挥。他英俊而强壮，肌肉鼓胀，身材魁梧，他失去的一只眼睛让他显得更加神秘，风暴和雷电的力量将为他加冕。Thor真正成为了一位天神，Loki无比欣慰地想到——阿斯加德当之无愧的王！

Loki像儿时那样带着无限的敬仰和爱慕看向他的哥哥，他的国王。

“我们需要回到Thanos拿到武器之前的尼达维。”他说，声音中有几乎从不属于邪神的澎湃热情，“我们一起去阻止Thanos，实现14000605种可能中的那个唯一。”

“这才像句人话。”斯塔克拍了拍Loki的肩膀说，“好好休息，先生们。我们明早出发！”


	3. Chapter 3

九界，尼达维。

宇宙的熔炉中心是一颗熊熊燃烧的中子星，五层虹圈以完美的倾角将星星环绕其中。几千年来，尼达维的熔炉从未熄灭，中子星的炽热火焰催生出无数令人闻风丧胆的武器，它们在战场上所向披靡，跟随它们的主人一起朝荣耀的顶端攀登，妙尔尼尔就曾是其中之一。

“我们快到了。”Thor望着窗外说。

Loki看向他的哥哥。中子星的光芒映照在雷神的独眼中，就像那只眼睛里再次燃起了希望之火。

尼达维对于Thor而言并不仅仅是锤子的诞生地。妙尔尼尔曾陪伴他度过年少时的无知，也陪他走过曾经的征战杀伐，他曾短暂地失去过它，但它最终仍忠心耿耿地跟随雷神的召唤。年轻的雷神用失去妙尔尼尔和一只眼睛作为代价，终于换来神力觉醒，但即使有雷霆之力加诸于身，重回尼达维也依然会让Thor怀念起那些和妙尔尼尔并肩作战的岁月。

Loki走过去和Thor并肩站着，假装皱起眉头。“要是你非得握着点什么才知道手该往哪放的话，你总能在这地方找到个新的，我可以向你保证，哥哥。”

Thor惊讶地转过头来，有些意外于Loki主动挑起话头。“这我毫不怀疑，”他随即大笑着回答，“艾崔就是有这个本事。”

“或许你能找到一把斧子。”Loki哼了一声，挂上一丝讥讽的微笑，“这样你就可以自称‘斧子之神’，听上去和你的新形象难得地匹配。”他意有所指地瞥了Thor一眼，自然而然地想到哥哥在萨卡星上的角斗士扮相。

“那时我会需要一个浩克的，很可惜布鲁斯不在。”Thor很快跟上了他的思路，这情形已经越来越常见了，显然。但Loki还是有些怀念那个时不时冒傻气的哥哥，毕竟愚弄自大的Thor还是很有乐趣的。“我会很高兴再和他来上一架，我知道你爱看这个，Loki。”Thor笑着补充了一句，而这让诡计之神少见地哑火了。

自从他们一起从火海中逃出来以后，雷神越来越习惯于直接袒露自己的情感，尽管他在Loki面前一向不善于说谎。但这种突如其来的回应依然让Loki感到无所适从，似乎他的每一个看似坚强的伪装都被看透，他藏在每个语句中的谎言都被拆穿，他的真心被哥哥轻而易举地找到并握在手中。这让他失去了所有的安全感，尽管他早就暗自承认了自己对Thor的感情。

而他对此毫无办法。

Loki只能狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，转而去斯塔克身边看他调整飞船的航向。

“希望布鲁斯在地球好运。”斯特兰奇不失时机地插话说，向被留在原地的Thor投去同情的目光，“或者，一把黑伞也是个不错的选择。”

“是啊，老兄，我猜你说的没错。”Thor漫不经心地回答说，目光仍跟着Loki不放。斯特兰奇不知道雷神所谓的神力觉醒究竟是怎么回事，但就目前所见，大个子对他这个危险弟弟的关心远超以往，至少比他到纽约圣殿要求找爸爸的时候更多。

被雷神的目光烧得后背发烫，Loki不满地回头丢过去一个饱含威胁的瞪视。这让Thor总算放弃了继续盯着弟弟看的打算，他摸着下巴仔细思考了片刻，最终得出结论。“斧子不错，我想我需要一把。”

斯特兰奇决定还是别去和神自讨没趣。

“伙计们，我们将在十分钟之后降落。”斯塔克刚好宣布。

“谢天谢地，我都快等不及了。”斯特兰奇立即说道，不由分说地走过去站到钢铁侠身边。

Loki是第一次来到尼达维，但他对这个名字并不陌生。Odin的宝库中收藏着一个无限手套的仿品，Loki曾亲眼见过它，而制作它的模具就来自尼达维。居住于此的矮人们是九界最好的锻造者，如果Thanos想要驾驭无限原石的力量，他就一定会来这里。

Thor率先走下飞船，Loki跟在他身后，斯塔克和斯特兰奇则并肩走在最后面。这就是他们小队的所有成员。班纳留在中庭，和阿斯加德民众待在一起。他和浩克之间似乎有一点“私人问题”需要解决，而如果浩克拒绝接管班纳的身体，即使有七个博士学位在身，班纳也将无法确保自己在尼达维的安全。

这是个非常现实的问题，Loki不想冒险。因为这次行动本身就已经是他最大的赌局。

“艾崔！”Thor像往常一样和矮人王打着招呼，刻意忽略了矮人们眼中对Loki的戒备。“好久不见，你们还好吗？”

“也许没那么久，Thor。”艾崔走上前来轻拍Thor的肩膀，目光在Loki和两位中庭人身上转了一圈，又略带疑惑地看向Thor空着的手和那只独眼。“你的锤子——还有你的眼睛——”

“我有了些改变，艾崔。”Thor神色自然地说，仿佛这套说辞他已经讲过无数遍，“没错，我失去了一只眼睛，妙尔尼尔也被毁了，但我也获得了不需要借助它的力量。”

“是谁毁了它们？”矮人王问道，但Thor无视了这个问题。

“那不是我们来这的主要目的。”雷神的表情转为严肃。“Thanos要来了，艾崔。”拐弯抹角不是Thor的本性，他决定直接将计划和盘托出，“他要集齐无限原石来达成征服宇宙的目的，而要实现对宝石力量的操控，他需要那只手套。”

“我们不会让他得逞！”艾崔轰隆隆地回答，矮人们高呼着响应。

“好极了！那么你们会需要我们的力量！”Thor大笑着拍了拍艾崔的手臂，转而为矮人们介绍他的伙伴，“斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生，一位杰出的中庭法师，也是时间宝石的守护者。托尼·斯塔克，我的地球朋友，也是他们的英雄，我想我们可以像地球人一样称他为——钢铁侠！这一位，想必我不用再多做介绍了——我的弟弟Loki，你们会很欣慰地发现宇宙魔方正安全地和他待在一起。”

“我对此表示怀疑。”艾崔谨慎地说，小心观察着Loki的反应，“我们听说了阿斯加德发生的事，他将劳菲带入了金宫。”

“那你们也一定会发现那些消息有些滞后了。”Thor坚定地说，独眼中露出威严，“Loki不会做不利于我们的事，Thanos才是我们共同的目的。”

“你可以得到我的承诺，艾崔。”Loki终于开口，“邪神从不做真正的承诺，但你们可以得到它。”他昂着头上前一步，身姿挺拔地站在矮人们对面，用他最严正的语气说道：“我，Loki Odinson，在此承诺，不会做出任何不利于击败Thanos之事，不会使用任何威胁到尼达维、阿斯加德及中庭安危之手段。从我开口之时，这份承诺将永为在场诸位保有。”

“Loki。”Thor低低喊了一句，Loki则轻轻摇了摇头作为回应。

他当然知道神族的承诺意味着什么。但比起失去Thor，比起让半个宇宙的生命化为虚无，即使他今后都无法再以诡计之神的名号行事，这个代价依然是值得的。Loki向来擅长权衡利弊，他坚信，无论如何这都是一个最优选择。

“你们已经拥有了我的承诺。现在，我建议我们放下芥蒂，为Thanos的到来做好准备。”

这次矮人们眼中不再有犹豫。“如您所愿。”艾崔向他们点头说道，“我们能为诸位提供什么帮助？”

Thor看向Loki，唇边浮现出微笑：“首先，请给我一把斧子。”

 

Loki跑了起来。他躲着陷入打斗的人群，尽力找到Thandos视线的盲区，他需要几秒钟的平静来将他们送走。

刚才矮人们的佯攻奏效了，Thanos被和黑曜五将隔离开来。在空间宝石的帮助下，斯特兰奇用法术打开足以跨越星系的传送门，把黑曜五将送往一个即将爆炸的星系。而为了避免殃及尼达维和正在打造的暴风战斧，Loki再一次开启宇宙魔方，将他们和Thanos一同传回泰坦星。

现在没人能打扰他们了，唯一需要解决的就是眼前这位永恒泰坦。

“不得不说，你们让我感到意外。”Thanos环视四周，脸上竟然挂上了微笑，“但那是无限原石的馈赠。你们会得到我的尊敬，在我完成这一切之后！”

“那还真是多谢了，紫薯！”斯塔克突然启动。他发动机甲朝Thanos冲去，肩上的六枚导弹齐发，笔直地向目标飞去。导弹刚一触地就爆炸开来，周围的地面被炸裂，碎裂的土块飞上半空，火焰在泰坦人身旁形成一圈屏障，浓烟暂时遮蔽了视线。

斯特兰奇闻风而动，双手催动魔法形成一道金红色长鞭，末端紧紧缠住Thanos的右手。泰坦人想要挣脱，却被斯塔克迎面砸下的一块巨石击中。钢铁侠继而放出几只小型八足机器人，它们腿脚麻利地爬到Thandos脚下，喷射出韧性极佳的合金钢索，将敌人的双腿缠绕起来，随后机器人们的八只机械足骤然伸长，深深扎入地面将自己固定，绳索被绷紧了。斯塔克发动推进器将自己送到Thandos背后，迅速切换机甲足部的火焰喷射器，组成一个圆形斥力炮，朝着泰坦人的后背重重地轰了下去。

“不赖嘛！”Thor毫不吝啬自己对中庭朋友的夸奖。

“小菜一碟！”斯塔克从盔甲中回应说。

腿部被钢索牵制，身后又遭遇袭击，Thandos顺势朝前倒去。Thor没有放过这个机会，从半空招来雷电，尖啸的闪电伴随着来势汹汹的风暴全部砸在Thandos倒下的躯体上。Loki取出永恒之枪，将自己的身形一分为十，把泰坦人围在其中，十个Loki齐齐举起武器，将永恒之枪的怒火射向紫色的身影。

浓烟再起，这次不再是由火焰引发，而是由神们纯粹的力量。但在那片烟雾的裹挟下，却有一个身影缓缓站了起来。

迎接他们的是Thanos的大笑，永恒泰坦的声音从烟雾中传来：“为了宇宙的平衡，生命必须做出自我牺牲，否则一切都将不复存在。无限原石是我的宿命，你们是阻止不了我的！”他大吼一声，左手轻易地撕开了机器人的禁锢陷阱，并将它们扔还给斯塔克。斯塔克操纵机甲灵敏转身，堪堪避开自己毫无生机的机器人们，却被Thanos用另一块巨石兜头砸中。

“那就打破这个宿命！”Loki扭头大喊一声，“Thor！”雷神立即点头表示会意。

Thor迅速拔升高度，独眼中骤然电光四射。乌云在他头顶上空聚拢，云层间电光闪耀，他高高抬起一只手，闪电随即汇聚到指尖，在他的掌中劈啪作响。雷声在云层背后低吼，随着一道炸雷惊起，Thor将掌中的闪电汇成一把巨大的白色光剑，猛地向Thanos斜劈下来。

顷刻之间，Thanos迅速抬起左手，射出一道能量光束，稳稳地接住了Thor的闪电剑刃。

Loki忙将分身收回，聚集永恒之枪的能量，将枪头瞄向Thanos的右手，斯特兰奇的法鞭正勉力控制着它。Thanos低吼一声再一发力，斯特兰奇被巨大的拉力扯向对方，随即被泰坦人还以重拳。法师被狠狠地打飞，红色斗篷及时展开止住了冲势，总算让自己的主人安全着陆。Loki咬紧牙关发动永恒之枪，金色光芒笔直地射向泰坦人，Thanos如法炮制抬起右手，射出另一道能量波与之对冲。

Thanos以一敌二依旧游刃有余，而两位阿萨神族却同时受制。

Loki深知自己无法完全使用永恒之枪的力量，因为奥丁之力从未降临于他。因为他只是个约顿海姆的弃婴，是Odin用来牵制冰霜巨人的棋子，他从未得到Odin的信任，也永远不会继承众神之父的期望。但Thor不一样，Odin的陨落让他最终登上阿斯加德的王位，他的雷霆之力已经觉醒，身为阿斯加德的继任者，他完全有资格继承父亲的神力。

“法师，发动它！”Loki再次大喊，这次是斯特兰奇准确接收到了意图。

中庭法师的双手在胸前画出熟悉的法阵，阿戈摩托之眼旋转睁开，时间宝石发动，眼前的一切都开始向着它们的源头回溯。

“用你的机器拖住他们。”一切重归安静之后，Loki匆忙对斯塔克说。

“我知道方法了！”斯塔克几乎在同时开口。

他们回到了尼达维。艾崔正将矮人们分成两队，将大部分人武装起来，派去外面准备迎战Thanos和黑曜五将，只有很少的一部分被他留下，协助打造暴风战斧。那是国王的武器，拥有足以杀死Thanos的力量，他们必须令它重现九界。

“很好，”Loki迅速点头，“我们分头行动。”

斯塔克也点头回应，转过身去招呼法师：“斯蒂芬，我需要帮助！”

“乐意效劳。”斯特兰奇立即回答，飞快地朝Loki和Thor挥了挥手说，“祝你们好运！”

雷神看起来依然有些迷惑，但Loki只来得及回应给两位中庭人一个肯定的眼神，就拖着哥哥又一次走入空间宝石的传送通道。

他们站在一个纯白之地。

脚下是一片剔透的湖水，透着浅浅的白色湖底，两人置身其中却没在湖面上留下一丝涟漪。这里是九界的尽头，只有几根世界之树的枝条能够伸展到这个角落。Loki小心地取下一截枝条，将它妥帖地收好。如果暴风战斧能够再现九界，他们势必需要一根能与之力量匹配的斧柄，他想不到除了世界之树，还有什么材料能更适合它。荧火安静地从断口处涌出，它们毛绒绒地发着光，在他们身旁飘飘荡荡。

一阵风毫无预兆地吹来，荧火们打着旋儿聚成一团，又忽地散开。一个小小的身影突然出现在湖面中央。

“你是谁？”Thor上前几步问道，特有的低沉嗓音在湖面上撞出层层回音。

湖中央的小孩没有任何回应。

这次Loki没有跟随哥哥。他站在原地，对自己即将出口的话毫不怀疑。“父亲，”他冷静地开口，话语掷地有声，“我们有过约定。”

小小的身影闻言转过身来，朝他们露出一个微笑。

那个微笑让Thor立刻想到Odin。

“父亲？”Thor的震惊掺杂在疑惑之中，再想往前却发现自己已经动弹不得。

“Thor有资格接受！”Loki突然厉声说，“交给他，就像你一直以来希望的那样！我把他带了过来，为他准备好一切，这不就是你要的吗？”

小孩歪头看了看Loki，再次绽开笑容。

“Loki，你在说什——”Thor回过头发出疑问，但话头却被突然截断了。湖面上那个小小的身影忽然猛冲过来，一把抱住高大的雷神。

“儿子们。”Odin的最后一句叹息在他们耳边响起。

暴涨的白色光芒中，小孩的身影逐渐隐没，奥丁之力融入Thor的身体。随后整个空间也迅速被那片白色吞噬，当周围的一切即将消失的时候，Loki再一次打开空间隧道，将他们从白芒之中拖了出来。

 

“刚好赶上！”法师的声音让Loki回到现实。

眼前的白光消散了。Loki转头寻找Thor，在距离自己几步远的地方发现了雷神。Thor显然也刚刚从那片白芒中醒转，正努力让自己适应眼前的一切。打斗仍在继续，但在斯塔克猛烈的炮火掩护下，Loki能看到矮人们按照计划将黑曜五将慢慢引到了一处。

“准备好了？”斯特兰奇问道。

Loki没有回答，取而代之的是直接唤出宇宙魔方。中庭法师露出一个无奈的笑容，画出法阵开启时空传送门。空间宝石的力量从魔方中源源不断地注入，传送门的另一边，一个疯狂旋转着的星系出现了。

“一路走好！”斯塔克大喊一声，操纵他的战甲们全力开火。斯特兰奇则用双手将传送门轻巧地一送，黑曜五将再一次被星际隧道吞噬，跌向他们生命的终点。

Thanos不再与矮人们纠缠，他洞悉一切的智慧头脑已经发觉时间被回溯过。因此他双手一振，甩开两位手持兵器的矮人，大踏步地向Loki和斯特兰奇的方向走来。

这次Loki没能成功发动宇宙魔方。

Thanos猛地向地面砸下一拳，双手从碎裂处抓紧石头的边缘用力一掀，地面被整个翻起，两人用于藏身的石堆也难逃厄运直接飞上天空。大大小小的碎石雨点般落下，斯特兰奇展开传送门，将下落的石块送到Thanos身后，纷纷砸向泰坦人的后背。

但Thanos的身体完全无惧石块的攻击，那些石头就像轻飘飘的泡泡，在他身上一碰就碎，而泰坦人甚至没有费心去移动哪怕一小步。Loki再一次施展魔法，将碎裂的石块化作漫天水滴，每一滴水中都裹着一个Thanos的影子，随后水滴凝结成冰，镜面般光滑的表面忠实地映照出泰坦人的脸，铺天盖地的影像结成一张寒冰之网，将Thanos完完全全罩在其中。

Thor接过永恒之枪，不由分说地朝前送上一击。金色的光芒刺穿冰窟的外壳，当胸击中Thanos的蓝金色铠甲。泰坦人被冲力顶得后退了几步，胸甲从永恒之枪攻击的那点开始裂开，碎成金色的金属残渣掉落下来。

Thanos低头看向胸口，那里的盔甲已经脱落，紫色皮肤上被划开一道浅浅的红痕。他用手指抹了一下，有血从那里渗出来。“干得不错，小神族。”泰坦人的嘴角挂上了微笑，“但要想阻止我，还差得远！”

“那就试试这个！”斯塔克突然从背后冲出，钢铁机甲双腿并拢直接踢向泰坦人的脑袋。Thanos被这一击打得向前一晃，还未来得及站稳，钢铁侠的下一击就已经到了。金红色的机甲速度太快，甚至在空中形成了残影，Loki从未见过机器能以这种方式搏斗，但Thanos的格斗技巧要更胜一筹，很快就从中发现了斯塔克的破绽。

残影消失了，钢铁侠被Thanos单手捏住脖颈吊在空中。

“斯塔克。”Thanos认出了眼前的地球人类。

“你认识我？”泰坦人的力量逼近机甲能够承受的限度，斯塔克不得不放弃他的头盔以加强颈部材料的受力强度。

“的确，你不是唯一被知识诅咒的人。”Thanos说，缓缓加大了手上的力量，“我尊重你，斯塔克。等我完成这一切，一半的地球人会活下来，希望他们仍能记得你。”

钢铁材料碎裂的声音传来，斯塔克的呼吸逐渐急促起来。“我唯一的诅咒就是你……”他费力地从喉咙中挤出声音，“阿森纳……启动！”

话音未落，斯特兰奇突然向前跑去。传送门在他身前打开，一个全身灰白，看起来十分古老的机器人从里面冲了出来。机器人的面罩掀开，从中射出了和Thanos一模一样的冲击波。Thanos将斯塔克随手往旁边一甩，转身迎战新出现的强敌。斯塔克的身体划出一道金红色的弧线急速下坠，斯特兰奇快跑了几步刚好到位，稳稳接住了下落的钢铁侠。

“还好我试出了他的所有招数。”斯塔克长出一口气说，“只要把他的数据和能力都回传给阿森纳就行了。”他朝正在打斗中的机器人撇撇嘴，向斯特兰奇露出微笑：“我爸爸送给我的生日礼物，还不赖吧？”

“令人印象深刻。”斯特兰奇也以微笑回应。

阿森纳吸引了Thanos的全部注意，泰坦人第一次觉得是在和自己对战。斯特兰奇将斯塔克扶到安全处休息，Loki则抓紧时间将Thor和他送回到艾崔的熔炉边。

“还需要多久？”他们的双脚一落地，Thor就开口问道。

艾崔皱着眉回答：“Thanos影响了中子星的能量，熔炉的温度不够，金属融化得太慢了。”

“永恒之枪。”Loki沉思片刻之后说，Thor用疑惑的目光看了他一会儿，也明白过来。他大步走向平台边缘，将永恒之枪转向五层虹圈嵌套的准星。那里有一束从中子星射出的稳定红光，穿过准星之后将能量输送到熔炉下方的加热装置，为整个熔炉提供热量。

Thor启动永恒之枪，金色的光柱加入红色，奥丁之力加持的能量光束为中子星之光提供了新的力量。熔炉熊熊燃烧，金色火焰的光芒充斥了整个冶炼之间，乌黑的金属迅速融化，金红的融液缓缓注入模具之中。

艾崔将半冷却的模具搬到地上，挥动双拳将外壳砸碎。Loki献上世界之树的枝条，用魔法催动枝桠生长，直到那根细小的枝条逐渐变得粗壮，将风暴之斧高举向半空。

风暴在尼达维集聚，厚重的云层旋转着，在虹圈上方形成一个巨大的风暴之眼。雷声大作，云层之间闪电乍起，激烈的电光不间断地抽打着整个星星，斧柄定型的一刻，亮蓝色的光芒在战斧周身生长出来，与Thor手中的闪电交相辉映，直到形成一道骤亮的光幕，将整个星系照得亮如白昼。

风暴呼啸而来。Thor手握暴风战斧乘风而起，携着电闪和雷鸣向他的敌人笔直冲去。

Loki追逐着哥哥的背影向前跑去，就像儿时曾无数次做过的那样，跑向他的英雄，他的国王，他的永生牵挂和他的唯一。

他朝前跑去，直到Thanos僵硬的身影突然冲入眼帘。Thor的战斧毫不留情地砍入永恒泰坦的胸口，阿森纳的冲击光束直接轰在头顶，给予了Thanos最后一击。

世界仿佛静止了。Loki看到泰坦人的身体缓慢地倒了下去，他感到浑身脱力，有那么一会几乎不敢相信他们真的做到了这一切。他坐在地上，口中发出一串毫无意义的大笑，几乎所有的力量都从笑声中宣泄而出。

Thor远远地回过头，Loki的双眼却至始至终不去看他。他做到了，他和Thor一起改变了这一切，让不可能变成可能。诸神黄昏或许会再次毁灭阿斯加德，但它不会真正降临，因为他将回去，他将和哥哥一起用双手建起新的阿斯加德。

在那里会有新的神诞生，会有新的故事流传。而Loki会回到那里，陪伴在Thor身边，并承诺永不离开。

斯特兰奇的目光迎上Loki，诡计之神用他最为真诚的微笑回应。“你知道该送我去哪。”Loki撑起身体，向那位杰出的中庭法师说道，“请送我回去。”

 

Loki站在舱门前。

他的哥哥在那里面，Thor就在那扇门后面。他会端着一个浅口酒杯，对着镜子看他刚刚配上的眼罩，他一定会想到Odin，想到他们在这一刻是多么地相像。他也一定会再次想到已经毁灭的阿斯加德，想到从永恒之火中复生的苏尔特尔，想到他被派去复活火之君主的弟弟。

从海姆达尔的彩虹桥开始，Loki一次又一次地站在这里，像在经历某种仪式般的轮回，从一个开始奔向另一个。但Loki知道他意外的时间之旅将在这里结束，他一路做出牺牲直到现在，所求的不过是一个崭新的未来。

所以他回到这里，回到一切将重新开始的地方。

而这一次，Loki做好了准备。

他被时间宝石送回到诸神的黄昏，第三次将苏尔特尔的王冠放入永恒之火，同时也将宇宙魔方留在了那里。永恒之火有足以毁灭一个星球的力量，它也一定能够摧毁一颗无限原石。从今以后，无论是谁想要再次集齐六颗原石，那么他都一定会失败。

哦，这可让他越来越像个“好人”了。Loki笑着摇摇头，又想起自己对尼达维许下的诺言。

他从来都算不上好人，现在却也无法再选择做个坏人。

但他还是Loki，一个想用余生陪伴自己哥哥的新阿斯加人。

Loki深吸一口气，走进门内。

“那很适合你。”他说。

镜子前的Thor转过身来，仅剩的眼睛中没有流露出意外。“或许你也没那么坏，弟弟。”他低下头在酒瓶之间翻找着。

Loki微微偏头回以一个微笑。“或许吧。”

“Thank you。”Thor也露出微笑，把玩着手里的酒瓶盖子，“如果你真在这里，我或许还会给你个拥抱。”说着他将瓶盖猛地扔向自己的弟弟。

Loki稳稳地接住了。

“I’m here。”他露出真心的笑容，“我回来了，哥哥。”

 

 

（尾声）

 

飞船降落在纽约郊外。

Thor带头走出船舱，迎接他们的是托尼·斯塔克和斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。

“Hi，托尼！”Thor向自己的中庭朋友打着招呼，接着他注意到了和钢铁侠并肩而立的中庭法师，“啊，斯特兰奇医生！”他热切地说，想要上前和斯特兰奇来一个友好的握手。

法师皱着眉，微微侧了侧身表示拒绝。

Thor看上去有些尴尬，Loki只好走过去拍拍他的肩膀。他朝两位中庭人张开双手：“Surprise！”

斯塔克和斯特兰奇都盯着他。

“Loki是我弟弟，我不能丢下他不管。”Thor有些紧张地说，“我保证他什么都不会做。”

“哦，come on！”斯塔克首先绷不下去了，他走上前来给了Loki一个大大的拥抱，“欢迎来地球，Loki。”

Thor明显地松了口气，Loki自然地接受了这个来自钢铁侠的拥抱。“谢谢，托尼。”他越过斯塔克的肩膀看向时间宝石的守护者，“谢谢，斯蒂芬。”

纽约的阳光是金色的，这让他想起阿斯加德。

Loki跟在Thor身边，听斯塔克和斯特兰奇在前面讨论班杰瑞的冰淇淋口味。Thor望向他们的目光里写满了渴望。

Loki叹了口气，不情愿地开口：“雷霆Thor布丁听起来不错。”

Thor立即回过头来，热切地望着自己的弟弟，眼神中的惊喜满得都快溢出来了。Loki又一次叹气，顶着哥哥炽热的目光无可奈何地笑了出来，他盯着Thor看了一会，微笑变成了大笑，直到眼泪都开始从眼角滑落。

Thor略带担忧地看向Loki，突然倾身向前将一个吻印在弟弟嘴角。

“冰霜Loki圣代听起来也不错。”他说。

Loki将头枕在哥哥肩膀上，再一次微笑。

“只要你喜欢，哥哥。”他这样回答。

 

-完-


End file.
